Self-righting and self-tipping toy vehicles have heretofore been known in the art. One common concept of the prior art has been to provide an arm which either pivots or rotates to engage the supporting surface and effect either righting, or tipping, of the vehicle. For example, the U.S. patents to Westberg U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,823, Shinohara U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,187, Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,323, Nagano U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,420 and Kamikawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,042 disclose such devices. While effective, these types of flipping and/or righting mechanisms are often mechanically complex, externally visible at certain times and are aesthetically unappealing when so visible.